One Word
by RikaToruh
Summary: I take one word and write a little ficlet based off that word. All TOKKA! Rated T for Language. 9- BAND- Sokka Kya, Zuko Sozin and Aang Gyatso, future rockstars. We just had one problem. We didn't have a lead singer...
1. Exactly

Sokka wiped the sweat from his forehead as he looked over the cliff's edge One Word

**Chapter 1: Exactly**

**A/N:**** Here's how it goes, I take one word and from that, I write a little ficlet. So, feel free to submit a word.**

**And also, these first 2 are also featured in Forget The World.**

Sokka wiped the sweat from his forehead as he looked over the cliff's edge. "Here goes n-"

"Sokka! What the heck are you doing!?"

He turned around, looking to see Toph running from her car; it's door still open, engine running, lights still on.

In her hand, a piece of paper waved as she ran.

He turned away from her, "Toph. Go away."

She peered over the edge, then shoved the paper in his face, "You… you didn't think I'd get this in time, did you? You're not really going to jump, are you?"  
"Toph, just…go away."

She took off her jacket, throwing it on the ground. "No, you know what. If you're jumping, then, darnit, I am too."

"What? No. Toph, …don't."

"God Sokka, you think I can live without my _best friend_? Heck, if things are so bad for you, think about how bad they're going to be for me after you…jump. I might as well go now too. She grabbed his hand, "You ready?"

He yanked his hand away, "Toph. No, this is my…issue."

"Sokka, you _need_ _help_. Not death, _help_. And you can't deal with getting a whacked-up therapist, and taking some antidepressants in this world, then I might as well fix your brain in another."

"No."

"Is that all you can say? Face it, I'm willing to die for you, so let's friggin' go."

"Toph…I just, I can't let you do it. I… I love you too much to let you…kill yourself."

It was then he noticed the tears glistening in her eyes, "Exactly Sokka, exactly."

**A/N: ****Next up, Stolen**

**-Mandi (Toruh)**


	2. Stolen

One Word One Word

**Chapter 2: Stolen**

**ATLA**

Beneath her dark bangs, he saw her pastel green eyes. He bowed and took her hand, "My pleasure, I'm sure."

She smirked, "Oh it _is_ your pleasure."

As they moved through the steps, he told her his name then asked for her's.

She grinned, "Toph Bei Fong."

His thoughts spun. He was dancing with the richest girl in England, "What is a young Heiress doing at a modest ocean-side party?"

"Looking for something fun to do.", was her honest reply.

The festivities suddenly came to crashing halt, as men came barreling through the doors. Their boots were covered in mud, and they were dripping from the rainstorm.

They marched over to the petite Bei Fong, ripping her away from him.

Two men dragged her away, as two more held the door.

As they pulled her into the rain, she waved goodbye, simply smiling in his direction, as they pulled her through the brazen doors.

With the clear liquor and her cloudy eyes, a ballroom dance and a 'grand' farewell, she'd stolen his heart.

And little did he know, Sokka'd stolen hers too.

**A/N: ****Next up, Gossip**

**-Mandi (Toruh)**


	3. Gossip

One Word One Word

**Chapter 3: Gossip**

**ATLA**

Sokka'd felt like his heart was _always_ searching, he'd yet to find the right girl.

Then her met Toph. She was brash and audacious, but not overly so. She could kick your butt, yet she was gorgeous and petite. And, best of all, she liked him as much as he liked her.

X-X

"I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me. That you _really_ love me."

"Why? This isn't about the rumors, is it?"

X-X

Whispers followed him down the hallway. "Sokka and Ty lee? No way!"

Obviously untrue, but Toph…

X-X

"Of course it's about the damn rumors! Do you even listen to the gossip!?"

"Yeah, I do, but-"

"Do you know what people've been saying about ME?! Sokka, it hurts…and, I don't know if…" She bowed her head.

X-X

The whispers began to follow her down the hallway as well. "Poor Toph. Wonder why she's still with him?" Then someone would reply, "Oh, simple. She's blind and tiny and he's her first boyfriend, basically, they're both outcasts, so she thinks that she can't like him go because she'll never be able to get anyone else." Then another reply, "Right, right."

X-X

"Toph, let me say this in the best way that I can, I… when I'm with you everything's all right. I don't know if you get this, but you make my world spin, when I'm with you, I feel _normal._ I love you, don't let those gossip bitches make you think otherwise."

He used his fingers to lift her chin up, staring directly into her light eyes, he whispered, "I love you," Then he smiled, "Alright?"

She pressed her soft lips to his. When they pulled away he cocked his head, "So we're okay?"

"Yes, you retard. I love you too."

**Next up, Birthday**

**-Mandi (Toruh)**


	4. Birthday

One Word One Word

**Chapter 4: Birthday**

**ATLA**

Toph stood at her locker, scowling. This day, the day she hated, had come and constant reminders of her hatred were everywhere.

The first reminder had come that morning, her parents waiting for her with breakfast and a few gifts.

Gifts she hadn't wanted, she never wanted their gifts. Birthday's were supposed to be happy though, so she slapped a smile on her face and politely thanked them each with an emotionless hug. Then both of her parents grabbed their briefcases and sped back into their fast-paced lives, leaving Toph on her own. Again.

The reminder came from her car driver, when Toph had a piece of toast stuffed in her mouth. Toph had grumbled a reply and slid into the backseat.

And the third reminder came now, standing at her locker.

Sokka, her best and longtime friend, came up from behind her, slinging a lazy arm over her shoulder. "Hey Tophy."

She shoved his arm off, "Shut the hell up."

He smirked, "Oh, dear, dear, Toph, what ever is the matter?"

"Oh, go fuck off." She frowned and slammed her locker.

He pretended to be taken-a-back, "Well happy birthday to you too."

Yes, she shared a birthday with her best friend, he always picked on her, knowing she hated her birthday with a passion.

"Happy goddamn birthday. Satisfied?"

She crossed her arms, holding her books in place, and started down the hallway, scuffing her feet with every step.

He grabbed at her hand, swinging it with his before she yanked it away, punching him in the arm. "God, you get more annoying every year."

He shrugged, "Hey, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't annoy the shit out of you? And how's that saying go? Another year older, another year wiser."

She replied a "Whatever" before disappearing into her English Class.

X-X

Sokka grabbed Toph's hand and began guiding…ehm…dragging her towards her mansion, "Come on, Toph, I know you hate your birthday but this party is going to be slammin'!"

"Sokka."

He continued rambling on about the Chinese acrobats, the chocolate bar, and the free tongue piercings.

"Sokka."

He continued rambling,

"SOKKA! Shut up, will you." She pulled her hand away, "I don't want to go in there."

"What? Why?"

"Gee, lets frickin' see, Maybe I don't want to be smothered by people my parents invited, or maybe I'm sick of all the attention or maybe I don't want to get more worthless _things_." She sighed, "For once I'd like to get something for my birthday that I enjoy. Something that I actually like, something…" Her voice drifted off.

He blinked his eyes a few times, then broke out into a grin. "Something meaningful, huh?"

She nodded solemnly.

Grin not leaving his face, he simply leaned in and softly kissed her cheek.

He pulled away and whispered, "Happy Birthday Toph."

Next Up, Cookies

**Go ahead and suggest a word…**

**-Mandi (Toruh)**


	5. Cookies

One Word One Word

**Chapter 5: Cookies**

**ATLA**

Toph's phone rang, caller ID says 'Sokka'.

She snapped it open, "Yep?"

He breathed into his end for a moment and then said in a quiet, irritable tone, "Get the cookie dough ready."

Toph's voice softened, "Oh Sokka, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be."

"See you in ten then?"

The only response she got was the dial tone exploding in her ear.

XXXX-XXXX

The doorbell rang and Toph ran down the stairs.

She opened the door and immediately gave Sokka hug, "How're you holding up so far?"

He shrugged, "Whatever."

Toph pulled back, placing her hands on her hips. "Com'on Sokka, I know you better than that. You dated her for almost a ye-"

He scowled, interrupting her, "I don't want to talk about it. Let's go make the Damn cookies, alright?"

"If you're sure…"

"I'm sure, okay!"

She her hands up defensively, "Okay, okay. No need to snap at me."

"Cookies. Now."

"Yeah, we better," Toph smirked a little. "Before you get more hormonal than you already are."

XXXX-XXXX

"Ya know Sokka, while I enjoy our 'after-break-ups-cookie-making-session', I really hate all of your angst that comes along with it…" She dipped her fingers in the flour, adding more to the cookie mix, "And then it's like," She flicked her fingers in his face, "Poof. No more angst once we make the cookies."

He frowned, wiping the flour away with his shirtsleeve; "You're lucky I'm in a good mood now, because if I was still down, I'd have to do," He stuck his hand into the flour bag, and then, pulling it out, revealed a handful of flour. "This."

She shook her head quickly, "You better not-"

He dropped the handful right over her head.

"Sokka. I. Am. Going. To KILL YOU!" She choked out, before erupting into laughter and tackling him to the ground.

**A/N:**** So, this one focused less on a relationship and more on their friendship. Like how they're always there for each other and what not.**

**Next Up, Alone! Suggested by, Peace.Joy.Love**


	6. Alone

One Word One Word

**Chapter 6: Alone**

**ATLA**

Sokka was popular.

Toph was a 'loser'.

People at school forced them apart.

Although people constantly surrounded him, Sokka always felt alone.

He was the popular one, the one everybody liked. He was star of the soccer team, president of student council, the school's best diver _and_ a straight-A student.

Being of his status, every guy wanted to be him and he could have any girl. But he didn't want just any girl…

And although every envied him, looking through the crowd of meaningless faces, there was one person _he _envied.

Toph Bei Fong.

She was, what most people would say, a loser. Someone who people looked down upon because she had only two close friends. She was a punk-looking, poetry writer, winning contests all over the place, but rarely recognized for it. So, she was always overlooked by the popular, in-crowd people.

By every except Sokka, that is.

Her difference set her apart, caught his eye. He wanted to ask her out, though he was worried of what his friends would think…

So, swallowing his fear of being judged, he marched over to her during lunch.

--

Toph felt someone lightly tap her shoulder; she turned, eyes landing on the most popular guy in school. She promptly rolled them, returning to her disgusting school lunch.

Her friends began to giggle, pointing behind her.

That guy, Sokka, was still standing there, now blushing.

She looked at him and then again, turned away, "You can go away now."

Sokka tried to think of something to say but ended up just stuttering, "I-um-I-you…"

He stopped, feeling defeated, but for some reason he couldn't move away.

She stood, facing him.

He was at least two heads taller than her.

She stood on her tiptoes, looking him directly in the face. "What. Do. You. Want?"

After a moments silence, he blurted, "Do you wanna go to the movies Friday?"

Returning to flat-feet, she sighed. "What is this? Some lame popular dare?"

He shook his head, looking quite foolish, "No. No, no. It's not."

"Of course it's not, what would lead me to think that? Silly Toph." She turned away, but he placed a hand on her shoulder, turning him back towards him. "No, wait I can prove that I'm legit."

"Oh, really? And how's th-"

He cut her off with a kiss on the lips.

People stopped.

People stared.

Toph's friends gaped.

Sokka's 'friends' were overcome with a mix of shock and rage.

A hush fell over the cafeteria as Toph shoved Sokka away after the kiss lasted a moment, all waiting to see what would happen next.

"What the hell was that!" She screamed, getting in his face again, "You… you!"

She whirled around, grabbing a container of mash potatoes.

She shoved it in his face, smearing it around.

But no one else noticed her whisper "Yes" while she was smearing the potatoes.

The inhabitants of the Cafeteria laughed at Sokka.

Toph's friends were speechless.

Sokka smiled, licking some of the potatoes.

And underneath her dark bangs, Toph smiled too.

**A/N:**** Thanks Peace.Joy.Love for the amazing word suggestion! This is one of my Fav's so far! Sorry if it's not as angsty as you wanted it…**

**Next up, Loyalty, suggested by, Arizony**

**-Mandi (Toruh)**


	7. Loyalty

One Word

**Loyalty**

**A/N:**** Shoot me now. I'm such a bad person only updating this.**

ATLA

Loyal.

What is it?

An adjective, a loose term, most often used to describe a man's relationship with his dog.

--

"See… well, the thing is, Toph,"

She placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows expectantly. Though she was only 12, two years younger than me, she had an easy way of looking fiercely intimidating. "Yes?"

I swiped at my forehead, shaking, but trying to wipe the sweat from my adolescent forehead, "Well, I… uhm, am, er… I can't come to Friday Movie Night because I'm going to the Carnival with Suki."

"I see how it is," She sighed, changing her arms to being crossed over her chest, "You're going to ditch your best friend, for some girl that you're 'madly in love' with. I see. That's fine. Whatever."

"No! No, that's not it, I just-" I stopped and winced as my voice cracked, once again mentally cursing puberty. "See, I want her to like me more… so we have to spend time together. I knew you wouldn't understand! You're too little."

I come to later find out, she'd always understood, but that was another story, for another time.

"Oh no, I understand perfectly well. You're just going to ditch Movie Night for some prep. It's okay. Traditions are meant to be broken."

She turned on the balls of her feet and began to walk from the street curb towards her house.

I reached out and grabbed her wrist, "Wait. No, see… I'll… uh, be there next week?"

"…You sure?" She turned to face me once more, and when I nodded, "Prove it then."

"Uh… What?"

She rolled her eyes, "Your loyalty towards Movie Night. Prove you're loyal."

Loyal.

What is it?

An adjective, a loose term, most often used to describe a man's relationship with his dog.

I dropped to my knees and began panting, "Good?"

Toph buckled over in laughter, "Yeah Sokka, we're good. See you at Movie Night next week." She ruffled my hair, and ran into the black, pointy gates.

A/N:

**-Mandi (Toruh)**

Next up: Words, Suggested by Miyiku 


	8. Words

One Word

**Words**

ATLA

Wanna go out.

Three words, completely sincere and innocent.

He asked her out in middle school. She was a beautiful girl with dark brown hair and eyes a deep ocean blue. Their relationship was a growing flame, strong and tender at the beginning, and soon it dulled to a warm glow.

--

I love you.

Three words.

Meaningless words that he'd strung together to describe his feelings for her since 8th grade.

--

I'll miss you.

Three words, said when she left for one college, him another.

--

I hate you.

Three words she shrieked in his face, when he told her it was over. She 'loved' him, but he felt trapped in their relationship, 'I love you' was an empty sentence for him.

--

Wanna go out.

Why he said it, he didn't know. She was his _best friend_ and he was fresh out of his endless, monotonous relationship. But surprisingly enough, she said,

--

Sure, why not.

Three more words, despite the pause, the blush and the unnatural hint of happiness, they were fulfilling.

--

I love you.

Three words.

She said them first, and his mind whirled, stomach spinning. So he hurled out the window of the car. They'd always been pointless to him, words you said to get someone of your back…

Did they mean anything now?

--

I'll miss you.

Three words, she said them.

However hurt she was, you couldn't tell when she whispered them.

He said he couldn't handle this right now, and that he needed time.

Though he didn't see, the girl's eyes filled with tears as she walked away and so did his.

--

I hate you.

Three words he said through clenched teeth. He tipped his head back as she entered her apartment, and the tears came stronger.

--

I'm an idiot.

Three words he couldn't get out of his head for the next week. And finally, he found her and said them to her.

--

I know it.

Three words. She said them as silent tears streamed down her face.

--

I love you too.

Four words,

Forever.

**A/N:**** This is my new favorite.**

**Like?**

**-Mandi (Toruh)**

**Next up Link, suggested by ****TwilightGD**


	9. Link

**One Word**

**A/N:**** Wow. I totally haven't written anything in ages, but HERE!!! Toph's actually blind in this one. -shock- This one's a fluffy friendship fic… Yeah, sooo the word's "link":**

**ATLA**

**Age 9**

"Toph?"

The too-small-for-her-age-girl leaned forward, uncrossing her skate-laces-covered ankles. "Whaddya want, Sokka?"

His eyes fell off to the side, looking at the skating rink beside him. "It's… well… just, uh, you gonna come roller-skate with us?"

Aang and Katara sped by, giggling with big, bright smiles on their faces. Sokka motioned to them, "Dontcha wanna have fun with us?"

She sighed deeply, "Sokka, just go away. You know that I can't."

His head titled to the side in innocent confusion, "Why not?"

"Because I can't see." She muttered, then raising her voice, "Duh, stupid!"

Sokka yanked her to her feet, and looped his arm through hers. "I'll hold on to you, Tophie, I promise. Dontcha worry."

**Age 18**

His pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, briefly checking the caller ID. "Toph… are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Sokka. I mean, jesus, it's been almost 12 days or whatever." Her voice was bold and showed no hints of, what you'd think she'd be experiencing, grief…

"Toph, look, this isn't norm-"

She interrupted him, jumping into the sentence, cutting off his words before he could take the conversation in a direction she didn't want it to go, "We're going to a party. Pick me up in an hour. See you then!!"

The happiness in her voice was obviously fake, but before Sokka's brain could catch up with was said, the dial tone was bursting into his ear.

--X--

The car ride to Zuko Sozin's house was unbearably awkward, something that didn't usually happen between these two best friends.

Pulling up beside the house, Sokka cut the engine and the two of them sat there. Soon the lights turned off and they sat there in the dark (which didn't exactly matter to Toph, but still) and listened to the mind-shattering bass-line pouring out of the mansion.

Finally, "Toph, you need to talk to someone about this. When someone's dad di- … passes, they're supposed to be-"

"To be what, Sokka!? _Sad_? Wallow in their sorrows until the life they once had _deteriorates_? Sokka, my mom hasn't stop _crying _since that night, and _I don't_ want to be like _her_ and, "everyone else_"_ _supposedly._ I'm here to have a good time, maybe dance, _maybe_, and just…" She stopped, hands trembling. A tear rolled down her cheek, and she grasped around for the door handle. She flung it opened and called, "Let's go!"

--X—

Sokka sat in the car. He wasn't here for the party, he was here for Toph. But around 1 AM or so, he decided it would be best if they left. Sokka stumbled into the Mansion, tripping over, none other than, a person. Yup, a person.

He wandered the halls, opening every door and poking his head into every room. Probably his 5th or 6th try, Sokka opened the door to the bathroom. Toph was collapsed, _asleep_ of all things, beside the toilet with a goddamn beer in her hand. A _beer_! It must've been some_ slammin' _party. Psh.

Sokka gently shook Toph's shoulder. She stirred, "Mm?"

"Can you stand?" He asked gently.

She shoved him away with both hands, sloshing beer from the bottle onto his shirt. She dropped the beer (which splashed onto his pants…) as she tried to push herself up. She managed into a sitting position, and steadied herself against the toilet, trying to stand. And then she hurled, obviously not for the first time this evening, some of it landing in the toilet, but most on Sokka's shoes.

He sighed, "Let's get you home."

He put his arm through hers and pulled her up, "It's gonna be fine, Toph, I promise…"

**--X—**

Sokka ended up marrying his high-school sweetheart, a nice girl named Suki. They had a quaint, countryside wedding, and then at

**Age 27**

It was Toph's turn to get married.

Walking down the aisle was one of those things that Toph truly knew she was going to hate with every bone in her body. She flat out told her fiancé and everyone involved in the wedding that she didn't want anyone to walk her down the aisle, that she could -_goddammit_- do it_ herself_.

They all bought into her story, except for Sokka. And he knew why. And he had a plan.

So, when Sokka showed up in the church, twenty minutes before the wedding was supposed to start, _and _dressed in a tux, Toph became just a _teensy _bit frazzled, because Sokka's plans were _never _good.

Standing out back, waiting for the bride's walk to start, Toph sighed. "Why are you doing this, Sokka? It'll just make me even more pathetic looking without …" She winced, "…my dad, and with you. I didn't even _ask_ you to."

"Toph, here's the deal, I've always considered myself to be a good person with good morals and stuff,"

The familiar "Here Comes the Bride" tune began to play.

"And I made you a few promises in our time together," He **link**ed his arm with hers, "And I always intended on keeping them."

He held onto her arm as tight as he could and everything ended up being just fine.

**A/N:**** Oh. My. GOD! Loves!**

**-Mandi (Toruh)**


	10. Band

One Word

**Word****: Band**

**A/N:**** I've become obsessed with something else/new. Panic at the Disco (Brendon Urie, Jon Walker, Ryan Ross and Spencer Smith.) has stolen my heart. More details at the bottom. So this is my Panic and Toph/Sokka-ish tribute. Toph is blind. =)**

ATLA

Sokka Kya, Zuko Sozin and Aang Gyatso, future rockstars. It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? Aang was our lyricist and bass player, Zuko on guitar (both acoustic and electric) and me on drums. We wrote some pretty decent songs and knew some by other bands. Our biggest influence was Panic at the Disco, and the hippy-rocker vibe that their latest album gave off, along with the techno-stage-show-ness of their first album.

We didn't really have anywhere special to rehearse, like someone's basement or garage or whatever, so from 3-4 every Tuesday and Thursday we used the school's band room. We've only been together as a band for about a month, and we still had a huge problem (besides the 'nowhere decent to rehearse' thing). We didn't have a singer, and that's a rather large essential.

---

I'm hopeless lover of music. I thought of myself as a pretty good singer, but I'd never been told by anyone except my parents, and what is that to go off of? I knew a little bit about the piano as well, and could plunk out some chords here and there.

Katara Kya, one of my new friends, (considering she only moved here around a month ago), was my ride home on this particular Tuesday afternoon, but she had a Debate Club meeting until 4 o'clock, and I sure wasn't going to sit in there. I mean, Katara thought I was going to, but I wasn't exactly in the mood to sleep, ya know?

So, I snuck into the band room easy-peasy; it was unlocked for some reason, even though school was technically 'over'.

I flicked on the lights (out of habit, not necessarily because I needed them) and found my way over to the grand piano. I found the notes B Flat, D and F and pressed them down over and over. And then I began to sing,

_Back to the street where we began,_

_Feeling as good as lover's can, ya know,_

_Yeah, we're feeling so good,_

_Picking up things we shouldn't read,_

_Looks like the end of history as we know,_

--

Outside the band room, I stopped. The lights were on and I could hear the piano going on some chord. Probably B Flat or C, but I'm a drummer so I don't exactly need to be able to pick out chords from a distance (Even though_, I know, I know_, I should learn…). And then, over the chords, some one began to sing. I immediately recognize the Panic at The Disco song, Nine in the Afternoon. The singer was good, I mean, they were no Brendon Urie, because, well, first off, it was definitely a girl's voice, and secondly, no one can match the pure awesomeness of Brendon Urie's voice. Butttt… this girl singer definitely did have a different type of awesomeness to her voice, more sweet and innocent, but powerful and clear at the same time.

Aang pressed his ear against the door next to me, and then so did Zuko and I. Aang's eyes widened, "Who ever that is, she's great!"

Zuko nodded in acknowledgement.

"We've gotta get her to join our band!"

Then, Aang beamed at me. I noticed Zuko was also looking at me.

"What?"

Zuko pushed his hair out of his eyes. "You founded this band, now go _find_ our singer."

I grinned sarcastically. "Oh ha ha."

Zuko scowled fiercely and I held my hands up defensively, "Fine, fine."

--

I reached the chorus and belted it worth all I had,

_Cuz it's nine in the afternoon,_

_And your eyes the size as the moon,_

_You could cuz you can so you do,_

_We're feelin' so good, _

_Just the way that we do when it's nine in the afternoon,_

I stopped in the middle of the song, forgetting whether the chorus repeats or not, and heard clapping. I picked my head up towards the sound of the clapping, "What the hell?"  
--

The girls voice was rougher than her singing. _Much_ rougher. It was audacious and said "I'm gonna beat your ass". I didn't care, for some reason though, she looked familiar, but what did I really know about familiar, I'd only been here for 6 weeks or so.

I smiled my charming smile, "Hey, I heard you singing Nine in the Afternoon by Panic at the Disco."

"Yeah, so?" She scowled at me.

I smiled nervously this time, slowly creeping my way towards the piano. "W-well, I really like that song, and Panic at the-"

She nodded, obviously wanting me to leave her the hell alone, "Yes, Panic is amazing."

And, so, I began to ramble.

--

This boy was annoying, but what was I going to do, Yell at him? Come on, I'm not _that_ mannerless.

I guess my detached tone was scaring him off a little, because he started to ramble mindlessly about Panic.

"I think that they're pretty amazing too. Brendon Urie's a great singer, but don't get me wrong, so is Ryan Ross, and his guitar playing is totally epic. Oh, and, uh, you are, too. And Spencer Smith, man, he is my emulation; I _totally _want to be him. He loves the drums as much as I do and he's _totally_ a beast at them. And Jon Walker is sooo chill, dude, he's just-"

I tapped my fingers on the piano impatiently, "Are you through yet?"  
He stopped talking.

--

I stood still. I realized my ramblings were doing me no good, but then I couldn't think of what to say or how to say it.

Her fingers slid back to the piano keys agitatedly, "Well?" She demanded, "_Are_ you?"

"Will you be in my band?" I blurted abruptly. My fingers flew to my mouth, which had suddenly decided to go dry and lifeless. I couldn't even ramble if I wanted to… which I couldn't because now I just felt like such a frickin' idiot…

I was a little surprised when she totally ignored me and said, "You play drums then, huh? I mean, if you hero-worship Spencer…" Her voice trailed off uncomfortably.

"Yup, Spencer is to me as Brendon is to you. Except my band kind of needs a Brendon," This time I said it assertively, or as assertively as I got, and hoped it would be more convincing.

The girl's pastel eyes seemed to twinkle a bit, "You know what?" She said slowly, the tone of her voice had changed. It sounded almost… nicer?

She was about to say something else when Aang popped in, "Sokka. Dude. 4 o'clock. Way to totally waste all our practice time."

"Damn. Okay. See you around."

Aang nodded and disappeared out the door again. I turned back around, but the girl was already walking towards the door.

"Hey, wait!" I called after her.

A reply came back of, "Uh, no. Can't."

Hopefully I'd see her around too…

--

Katara was chattering about debate club something or other but I wasn't really listening. I kept thinking about that stupid boy who wanted me to be in that stupid band. Ugh. Life.

We got into Katara's car and she drove me home. When I was just about to get out of the car, she said, "Crap! Sokka! I left him at school!"

Sokka? Where had I … oh my god.

I climbed out and said, "Thanks for the ride, Katara." She muttered something like 'no big deal'.

I hesitated for a minute, chewing on my bottom lip, thinking. And then finally said, "And when you see Sokka, would you tell him 'Yes' for me?"

-

**A/N: **

**This is truthfully probably going to be my last of these. Unless I get some extremely ****random**** inspiration… **

**Like **_**Twilight Rose 2**_**, I too think Avatar is getting a little slow. SADFACE! I'm definitely going to finish **_**Guitars and Stars**_** and also **_**Conclusion**_** because they're both only a little ways away from the end.**

_**The Mindbender**_** and **_**The Radio**_** are being discontinued. **

_**In Midnights and Sunsets**_** is dead with no chance of revival, sorry! It's getting deleted because, hell, Ali never even wrote a CHAPTER… so yeah. **

**And **_**Been Here All Along**_** is being totally ignored until I get some aforementioned ****random**** inspiration and post a ****random**** chapter.**

**I thought I'd mention that I'm not stopping writing; I've found a new fandom. It's called **_**Bandom**_**, actually. And if 'BANDom' combined with this story doesn't help you, I'm switching to writing Panic at the Disco Bandom Fics. Basically any romance that goes on is Slash, but it's so adorable, and I love Panic to death that I ship/support all of it. **_**If anyone reads Bandom**_**, from Panic I support Brendon/Ryan and Brendon/Spencer mostly. And from My Chemical Romance I support Frank/Gerard.**

**Check the Profile for more details, but I'm pretty sure I covered it all. Livejournal is basically where the good spot for Bandom is at, so Ali and I'll probably be each starting our own LJ's or sharing one of those too. I'll be sure to post the link(s) on the Profile.**

**Man… sorries readers.**

**-Mandi (Toruh)**

**PS For the record, I can play the piano part to Nine in the Afternoon!!**


End file.
